Drama sucks
by MitternachtLiebe
Summary: Not Continuing!
1. Chapter 1

You've seen the shows. The one's where Naruto and Gaara are the are single siblings, meaning they don't have any twins. Well, that's a load of bull.

I'm Gaara's twin, Grace, and my best freind is Naruko, Naruto's twin sister. We were cut out for technical resons in all the shows, and Naruto and Gaara were

mad as hell. Anyway, my family moved to Konaha after Gaara was forced out of office when he was kidnapped, so we could hang-out with the twins more.

I pulled my Blood-red, waist length, pain in the ass, hair into a pony-tail where my bangs coverd part of my eye, and pulled down my shirt.

You've all seen Gaara's outfit right? Well, mine is the exact same, exept I where a white tube-top over a black t-shirt insted of the whole white over the sholder

thing, and yes I have a gourd and the tatto to. I never leave the house with-out it. In short, I'm a female version of my brother. Speak of the devil, he

walked up behind me, and tapped my shoulder, signiling it was time to go. I smiled and nodded, strapping my gourd to my back, and followed Gaara out the door,

to Naruto and Naruko's house.

"Yo, bro!"

"Yeah?" he stated from beside me

"Wanna scare the living hell out of The twins?" He grinned eviley

"You know me to well."

* * *

I pulled down my orange and blue tank-top over my matching sweat pants, grinning. My long blonde hair in pig-tails whith my bangs parted,

framing my face, and my blue eyes sparkiling. I'm Naruko, Naruto's twin, call me Skittles or Skit. We came up with that name, becouse my name was so close to

my brothers. Naruto came up to me in his sweats that looked just like mine, and grinned. His hair flopped over his eyes slightly as we tied our headbands and

bolted out the door and headded into the forest.

"Naruto, where do we get this energy?" He shrugged, running beside me.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"If i knew would I have asked?" He grinned

"Knowing you, yes." It was my turn to grin now

"You got me there." Relizing that we were lost in the forest, we stopped running.

"Ummmmm, where are we?" My brother looked at me

"I don't know!" I glared at him

"Well, sorry!" He mached my glare with pin-point accuracy

"No your not!"

"Your right, I'm not!" I was about to reply when a rustle sounded above us. We looked into the trees to see Gaara standing there and all his glory, with his sister

at his side. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm in love with Gaara. Naruto swore not to tell, when I told him and stopped my crying.

"Stop fighting you to, we can do better than that." They warned symotaniously. My brother and I laughed together, waving for our fellow twins to come down.

"Come on you guys, were gonna be late." Gabi stated, waving us all tward the high-school. Gaara and Naruto went ahead, leaving Gabi and I to talk freely.

She imediatly stopped me and turned me to face her.

"I know you like my brother." I nodded, grimly

"It's more than like, Gabi." She nodded

"I'm not mad but, you have to do me a favor." I nodded

"Ok,"

"The talent show is comming up, right?"

"Yes...." I nodded, unsure

"You have to sing, and sing a song that vents your feelings tward Old-red." We called Gaara Old-red and Naruto was Old-faithful, so that they didn't know

we were talking about them. We started the walk to school, which wasen't long."You have to sing If we were a movie, It's perfect!" I nodded Grinning,

"I love that song!" I shook her hand and ran tward the boys, with her hot on my trail.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

"What am I gonna do?" I asked Naruto, who was beside me, on the way to the hell called High-school.

"About Skittles? Sing in the talent show." I shook my mane of fire red hair,

"Your Insane." He nodded

"Most likey, yes. Sing In my head, It fits right in!" I crossed my arms

"On one condition." He nodded

"You have to tell Sasuke you love him. I know you do!" His eyes widened

"W-what? Well, I'm doing this for Skittle's Happy-ness......" I grinned and we shook on it. Suddely A flash of Orange, Blue, and Red passed through my sight

as The girls fliped in front of us.

"Heeeey!" Naruko grined

"Yo whats up?" I shook my head and looked at Naruko, smiling. She was gorgeous, her eyes sparkled in the right lighting, her form was so small and petite,

and her hair glittered in the light. She moved to stand beside me, grinning at me with her bright white teeth. I almost shivered at our closness, but stopped myself

. Would she finnaly relize my love for her? Only time would tell.

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

I glanced at Naruko and Gaara, and their closness. Laughing quietly to Naruto I stated

"They are a total cuple!" He nodded Grinning

"Gaara's gonna sing at the talent show." He wispered

"Skittles too." I replied quietly. We were a little way behind them, so they didn't here us.

"What is she gonna sing?"

"If we were a movie"

"Gaara's gonna sing In my head." I flashed a smile

"That's perfect!" He Nodded

"This will go better than planed."

"Yeah, they might get together sooner!" He nodded, grinning

* * *

(AN:By the way this is the day of the talent show, cuz i'm to lazy to write the days out. XD)

**Naruko's POV**

Ok, calm down Naruko! You can do this! I was about to go in front of the entire student body,and confess my love to one of my best freinds.

Not to menien I've never sung in front of anybody but Gabi. Whereing the same thing I normaly do I took a deep breath.

"You can do it, girl!" Gabi had come up behind me in black pants and a black tee-shirt covered by a red tube-top, and Thick black paint surrounding her eyes.

I smiled, not really sure I could do it.

"Yeah, but what if he dosen't feel the same way?"

"He. does! How many times do I have to drill this into your head?!" I grinned, but then they called me onto the stage. My eyes winening in fear, I went on stage

and grabbed the mic. Smiling, I relized this wasen't so bad, and my body filled with confedince.

"She wants to sing this to a certien someone, but dosen't want me to tell. I hope you figure it out on your own, dude, she's a good girl to date."

The anouncer called.

The music started and I sung my heart out,hoping he would catch my hint.

"Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic

Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck

I know how you always seem to go

For the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset

Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah

Yeah, yeah when you call me I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure! Wanna see me and tell me all about her

La la, I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for the scene I'm in

If we were a movie you'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset

Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together, it's for real, now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind

I see it could be amazing

(Could be amazing!)

If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset

Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song

If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset

Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song

If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset

Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song"

**Gaara's POV**

She had been staring at me the entire time she was singing. Was she singing to me? I didn't have time to debate, becouse I was called on stage. Looking at my

Black pants, black tee-shirt, and red 1 shoulder vest, I went on stage. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara's POV

"Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club, Oh. Oh  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh  
I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah

Some dudes know all the right things to say  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah  
Get down to business and skip foreplay

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh  
Ay-oh. Come on  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down

Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go We can go  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
You'll be screaming out  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head"

I let out a breath and went backstage. I had looked and Skittles the entire time, but........I don't think she noticed. To my suprise, when I stepped off-stage, I was met by the one and only Skittles herslef.

"Why did you stare at me when you were singing? Your good by the way." I sighed

"Never one to beat around the bush were you?" She kept looking at me, expectantly. "Ok, but...not here." I pulled her into the dressing room thing, they never finished. "Why do you think I did that?" She shrugged. "Think Skittles. I allways smile when i'm with you, but rarely anyone else. You catch me looking at you in class all the time. Everytime Gabi winks at me, I get ,mad." She looked lost. "Oh, lord I was really hoping I wasen't going to have to explain this." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her strait in the eye, and it finnaly clicked

Skittles's POV

Could he actually like me? No! I'm just a freind..........I decided to just ask.

"D-do you like me?" He nodded slowly like I was a child, probably becouse I didn't get it erlier.

"Don't nod at me like i'm 5!" He grinned and took my face in his hands. Somehow, I couldn't help but to lean into his, warm,and callosed hands. He leaned in and soon our lips met into a kiss. He seemed to be asking "Are you ok with this?", which irratated me, so I put arms around his neak and pulled him closer, which told him "Get it through your head allready! I. love. you." He grinned aginst my lips and it suddely turned into a kiss so passionet I thought would explode. I pulled away for air and rested my forehead on Gaara's. He smiled,

"Your a little more than a Best freind, huh?" I gave him a face

"Would you kiss your best freind?"

"I just did." Blushing I glanced down at my short jean shorts and orange tank-top with a blue Tie. Ya know the ones that go with suits that kind. Gaara pulled my head up to meet his eyes,

"Look, I love you, and i'm not gonna just let you feel emberassed by this. Your mine and i'm yours. That will never change." I grinned and baried my head into the crook of his shoulder. He patted my head and than said

"We should go." I noded than we left. Hand in hand.

Naruto's POV

OMG. Gaara and Skittles. Holding hands. I elbowed Gabi

"We did it!" She nadded.

"We did it.........We ,TOTALLY did it!!!"


End file.
